Generally speaking, the present invention relates to an improved variable resistance control wherein an electrical resistance path and an electrical conductive strip are carried on a base and wherein movable electrical contact means electrically bridge the resistance path and the electrical conductive strip, the improvement comprising providing a backing means for the resistance path and connecting the same to the base, the backing means consisting essentially of a porcelain enamel steel.
Variable resistance controls are used in appliances such as televisions and stereos to vary their sound output. Such devices in general include a resistance path and an electrical conductive or collector strip carried on a base with a movable contact means bridging the resistance path and collector strip and connected to a knob so as to be rotated about the resistance path and collector strip to vary the output resistance of the device. One of the problems that has been found to be associated with such a device is that of dissipating heat from the substrate as the wattage rating of the control needs to be increased.